


Godling

by wolfsrainrules



Series: Flicker Series [8]
Category: Katekyou Hitman Reborn!
Genre: Alternate Universe - Gods & Goddesses, Demigods, Gen, Godlings, Iemitsu is actually Apollo, Mafia is still a thing, NANA is the one related to Primo here, No One can lie to Tsuna, Tsuna has to hide himself, Tsuna is a demigod, Tsuna will eventually be a BAMF, this is au
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-06-06
Updated: 2017-06-06
Packaged: 2018-11-09 22:02:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,755
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11113755
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wolfsrainrules/pseuds/wolfsrainrules
Summary: Tsuna is very careful to hide. Humans tended to fear Godlings, and put them in the auction houses. He is perfectly content tonotreveal himself, except Checkerface shows up, the Vindice get involved, and then heneedsto.





	Godling

Tsuna was very, _very_ careful to hide.  
  
They were so _rare_. Humans feared their power, they were _hunted_ and either killed or forced into slavery.  
  
There were _auction_ houses.  
  
So Tsunayoshi Sawada _hid_.  
  
He was ‘stupid’ he had ‘no athletic talent’ he had no ‘social skills’ he was _no good_. There was no way _Dame-Tsuna_ was one.  
  
Demigod.  
  
Halfling.  
  
Godling.  
  
They had many names.  
  
Tsunayoshi Sawada was the son of Nana Sawada and Apollo. God of the sun. God of healing, light, and music. The Oracle. Truth Speaker. The Archer. (And when Tsuna found out, he _laughed_ about his mother telling him his father ‘went off to become a star’. It was either that or scream and cry.)  
  
He was so much **_more_** than they gave him credit for.  
  
But he couldn’t let that fact show. He needed to protect his family and himself from those who would hunt them down. So he hid. He pretended. He mislead those around him.  
  
And then the Cursed One came into his home.  
  
He called himself Reborn.  
  
Tsuna knew him to be Renato Sinclair for he could _see_ the Truth.  
  
(Tsuna’s Father had caused that, but he would later learn his Vongola Intuition made it near impossible for anyone to lie to him **_at all_**.)  
  
He was told of the Vongola and he laughed. He denied. He refused and tried to dodge out of it. Being head of Vongola would put him smack dab in the middle of the spotlight. The spotlight of the Underworld- which led him back to those Auction Houses.  
  
If the regular folk were willing to _sell them_ what would those of the Underworld do to him? To demigods? To his family?  
  
So Tsunayoshi _absolutely did not_ want anything to do with any of it.  
  
Reborn was stubborn though. And determined. He could _see_ the potential in Tsuna and he wanted it to _shine_. The fact that the boy was part of his Contract was another. So he would see it through. Tsuna would be Decimo.  
  
No matter what.  
  


* * *

  
The first time Tsuna is hit with a Dying Will Bullet his Sky Flames are a bright, shining, pure amber color (Tsuna will later wonder if the normal ‘orange’ tone was effected by his Demigod nature).  
  
Reborn has never seen Flames that pure and strong before- not even with Luce. It’s…a bit awe-inspiring. Not that Reborn _says_ that of course. Instead he pushes the brat harder. With Flames that strong, he will _need_ control.  
  


* * *

  
Tsuna wasn’t sure _when_ Reborn (Renato his mind whispered again) went from annoyance to _friend_ to _trusted_. He wasn’t sure when he stopped fearing that if Reborn found out he was a Godling it would end with him in an Auction House.  
  
He wasn’t sure when he began to _trust_.  
  
All he knows is now the Cursed One is one of **_his_** , and Gods and Godlings are _possessive_. Adding in the possessiveness of all Skies, and Tsuna is actually **_really_** very bad about that.  
  
Until Checkerface and the Vindice Tsuna has no reason to _show_ that however. He has no reason to reveal what he is and so his possessive nature and his Godling status remain hidden.  
  
But the Boss Watch battles roll around, and Tsuna is being attacked on all sides, his own are being targeted. The prize is supposedly freedom from the Curse.  
  
As a son of Apollo, and a decedent of Primo with the Intuition to show for it, Tsunayoshi _knows_ that is not the whole truth.  
  
He _knows_ there is a threat they are not seeing. A strong one.  
  
One that will force his hand.  
  
Tsunayoshi accepts that.  
  
He would not see _his own_ hurt or lied to, cursed and trapped. Even if he had to step from the shadows that had protected him for so long.  
  


* * *

  
The Vindice stand before him. Checkerface stands behind them. Tsuna and his family stand together across from them.  
  
Tsuna steps forward, slowly releasing the hold he has on his nature and power as he moves.  
  
His eyes begin to glow a bright amber, the blemishes and scars on his body fade, his skin begins to glow faintly, his hair seems to sway in a nonexistent wind, and his very presence grows. The clumsy way he moves disappears for a seemingly effortless glide, every movement suddenly _screaming_ dangerous and otherworldly to the assassins around Tsuna.  
  
“I have Seen what you wish Checkerface.” Tsuna’s voice is soft despite the way it seems echo and boom across the clearing they stand in “I have Seen the Truth of your goals and wishes. I know why you wish to continue the Curse you have passed on for generations.”  
  
Tsuna pauses. His Flames roar to the surface, flaring and swirling around his body, creating a vortex of Flames as he stares the Not-Human down. “And I decree **_No More._** ” His tone and volume doesn’t change, but his voice _roars_ with Power and Will.  
  
Tsuna strides forward his Flames flickering and swirling in time with every step he takes, and as he approaches the Man in the Iron Hat his eyes begin to glow white, overpowering the amber of his Flames as he draws on his Godly nature.  
  
When he next speaks his voice has become dual layered, as if a second person was speaking in time with Tsuna. ****_“I am the Son of Apollo. The Oracle, The Truth Speaker. God of Healing and God of Light and I decree_ No More _. It is time to Heal and Time for you to See Truth Kawahira of the Iron Hat.”_  
  
No one moved. No one _breathed_ as Tsuna reached forward to press his palm to the Man in the Iron Hat’s forehead. And they watched as the man tensed sharply, arching his body under Tsuna’s palm, before he dropped like a puppet with his strings cut, breathing heavily.  
  
Kawahira didn’t move for a moment as he absorbed the images and visions the Godling had forced into his mind with the help of his Father. He could sense Apollo’s presence twined with that of his son as he acted to save those his son had claimed.  
  
It was _humbling_.  
  
(Kawahira hadn’t felt _humble_ since the days his race walked the Earth.)  
  
He lifted his eyes to look at the Godling staring down at him, his eyes glowing white with the presence of his Father before he dipped his head forward into a bow. “I have seen your wish. If you can save the Balance- if you can heal the Earth as you have shown me I will not stand in your way Godling.”  
  
****_“I cannot Lie.”_  
  
And so Kawahira watched as the Godling acted and with Talbot’s help and the help of his Father, managed to do as he had promised, removing the curse from Arcobaleno and providing an alternate solution to the Balance.

 

* * *

  
Reborn’s breath is knocked from his lungs as his student walks forward to the Man in the Iron Hat. How had he **_missed_** this?  
  
A **_Godling_**.  
  
His student was a **_Godling_**.  
  
As the binds come off and the true might of his student in brought to light, the teacher in Reborn _salivates_. The _Potential_ is overwhelming.  
  
He had been _blind_ now that he knew what to look for, but he knew now, and he _refused_ to allow the potential to go to waste.  
  


* * *

  
Hayato had _known_ as soon as Tsunayoshi Sawada had lunged to save him from his own mistake that the boy was something special, something _great_.  
  
He had known the boy was a rare precious shining light in the darkness of the Mafia. But watching his Boss walk forward to meet the Vindice and the man who had created them, his mortal guise stripping away Hayato almost can’t breathe.  
  
He had heard of the children of Gods that hid among the population. He had even seen one of the Auction Houses (shortly before blowing it to kingdom come after freeing those captured) but he had never imagined he would see a Godling up close.  
  
He had never thought he would be _claimed_ by one.  
  
He knew the stories of the possessiveness and protectiveness Gods and Godlings had over what they saw as theirs. He even knew how rare, how _hard_ it was for Godlings in particular to claim people as their own because it was a potential situation that could lead to exposure. It was a protective measure.  
  
And Tsunayoshi Sawada- his Boss- the man he had sworn himself to was a Godling. A Godling raging on behalf of his own.  
  
So if he’s holding his breath as he watches his Boss, well he can’t be the only one.  
  


* * *

  
Takeshi isn’t _quite_ a Godling. His Mother had been- she’d been the daughter of Ares, though she had taken her competiveness and the urges to fight out with baseball rather than blood and had taught Takeshi to do the same- so while Takeshi had some godly characteristics and traits he was still mostly human.  
  
Realizing Tsuna had been hiding right under his nose was a bit like a punch to the gut. He couldn’t believe he had _missed_ it. The boy who had been the only one to rush to his side on that rooftop and he hadn’t seen the way he was hiding.  
  
Takeshi swore to do better.  
  


* * *

  
Kyoya’s grin is wide and dangerous.  
  
He had chosen his Sky well. He had sensed something was off with the little animal long ago- he just hasn’t realized it was _this_.  
  
That was alright though.  
  
He’d bring this side of Tsunayoshi to the surface again. He would fight him. Test his fangs and claws.  
  
The boy was a Wolf in sheep’s clothes.  
  
Kyoya watched as he brought the Man down to his knees with a touch and swore to bring the Carnivore to the surface.  
  


* * *

  
Xanxus is kind of… _pissed_. And a little offended.  
  
Watching as the little shit that had fought him walked forward to take on the Vindice and the Fuck in the Hat, Xanxus has to fight the urge to shoot him.  
  
_That little shit had been **holding back**_ **.**  
  
Xanxus…doesn’t take kindly to being underestimated. Even if the little shit had eventually won against himself and his boys without releasing this power, Xanxus is still kind of pissed and offended that the brat apparently hadn’t seen a reason to use his power against the Varia.  
  
He resolves to drag the little shit to a _Training Session_ to make up for it.  
  
See if the little shit held back _then_. 

**Author's Note:**

> AU. NANA IS THE ONE RELATED TO VONGOLA THROUGH PRIMO HERE. This one also sorta jumps because I have different scenes in mind at different points in time and wanted you to see all the ‘flickers’ I had for this AU.


End file.
